Devil Made Me Do It
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Frustrated over how he feels things are going for him, Baron tries to pull two friends apart. But in the end, does he truly succeed? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Can Fire Outrun The Monster?

_**August 20th 2018...**_

She was eying it even thought she knew she shouldn't… and then he spoke up.

"Hey, I'll be right back, Ash. Can you watch the briefcase for me?" Braun replied.

"Uh… yeah sure." Ashley responded.

Braun nodded and left… and Ashley waited until she was sure he couldn't hear her before she picked it up and tiptoed out of the room.

"Now way in hell you are cashing in on my man's friend." Ashley whispered before running down the hallways and without paying attention she ran into Finn's and Amanda's locker room.

"Hey boys. Look at what I- oh fuck, wrong room!" Ashley said.

"Braun's gonna kill you." Amanda responded, absentmindedly adjusting her bohemia v neck floral print maxi dress that concealed her growing baby bump as well as it could.

"Do you have a deathwish?!" Finn asked.

"Nah I like to think of it as living life to the extreme." Ashley responded.

"When people get older, they usually ease off of the throttle, Sis. We don't need Braun going ballistic and tearing up the arena like he did before the Royal Rumble." Amanda responded before she attempted to take the briefcase back but Ashley stopped her.

"Jeez you make it sound like I'm old when I'm only 28." Ashley said.

"30, soon to be 31." Amanda responded, Ashley remembering that her 31st birthday was coming up in October and that it was Amanda who had turned 28 back in June.

"Alright I like to think I'm 28 so what?" Ashley replied.

"Maybe because your younger sister and brother in law are having a baby and you're trying to keep from feeling aged?" Finn responded, Ashley nodding in agreement.

"Time went by fast. How is the little one?" Ashley replied.

"When we were at the appointment the other day, his fingers moved like he was waving at us." Amanda answered, her and Finn thinking that they're having a boy.

And Ashley saw Amanda glance at a picture of the two, Finn, Natalya and the recently deceased Jim Neidhart when they were a few years younger… and Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down Amanda's back as Ashley lightly squeezed Amanda's left hand.

"Sorry… been spacing out a lot lately." Amanda responded as she brushed tears away.

"To lose so many loved ones in such little time is upsetting, love." Finn replied gently.

"It is. And you've got all those extra hormones." Ashley responded.

"Is Seth still holding it against me that I threw a stapler at his head last week?" Amanda questioned as she lightly rubbed her growing belly.

"Nah I told him to grow a fucking set of balls and get over it." Ashley answered before they heard Braun yelling down the hallway. "I think that's my cue to run."

Ashley left and Amanda closed the door.

"I worry about her. We're not teenagers stealing briefcases or ring gear anymore." Amanda responded as Finn wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know you do but Ash is a big girl who can take care of herself." Finn responded.

"Yeah." Amanda replied.

It was later when Amanda found Ashley that the briefcase was nowhere near her… and Ashley was aggravated.

"I was made to give it back." Ashley muttered.

"Sorry, Ash. Corbin can be a pain in the ass." Amanda replied.

"He threatened to fire me, the prick needs a good boot shoved up his ass." Ashley replied.

"I'd do it but the baby would be in danger if I did." Amanda responded.

"You would do such a better job than him." Ashley said.

"Are they considering that?" Amanda asked before they heard a loud slam and saw Baron storming out of Hunter's office.

"I think they are just judging by how terrible he is." Ashley responded. "But if you don't want it just say no."

"I plan to go on leave before the 3rd trimester." Amanda responded, Ashley knowing that she needed to settle into life outside the ring.

When Baron found Amanda later, he pulled her aside… and let go when he saw her growing baby bump and it hit him why Stephanie had said that him being Acting GM would just be temporary.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Baron asked.

"For settling down? Why would I be out of my mind, Corbin?" Amanda replied.

"I hope Ashley beats your ass senseless when she finds out." Baron responded.

"She was there when Finn and I found out." Amanda responded, Baron trying not to laugh.

"I find that very hard to believe, I bet she doesn't know." Baron retorted.

"Ask her yourself, Chrome Dome!" Amanda responded, Baron startled at the nickname.

"Fine I'll ask her and don't ever call me that again." Baron said before he left.

When he found Ashley, she said "Yes, I know and I'm excited, that's my godchild she's carrying." and Baron was further startled.

"Did someone put something in the water here on Raw?!" Baron responded.

"Well obviously it's not poison since you are still talking." Ashley muttered before turning back to her hand held mirror and put on her light red lipstick. "Anything else mister ex GM?" She asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you put a leash on your sister's legs?" Baron replied, Ashley twisting the lipstick back into its tube before closing it and punching him.

"Now you listen to me me very closely, you shouldn't talk about my family like that! Because if Mandy doesn't want the GM position, I'll happily take it!" Ashley growled.

"They wouldn't let you, you are a cash cow!" Baron said, Ashley punching him again.

"I'm not some cash cow for WWE you prick!" Ashley yelled before throwing Baron out. "Now get the fuck out of here!" She yelled before slamming the door shut.

It was at the brownstone that Amanda and Finn were sleeping… and Finn felt the bed move and footsteps, indicating that Amanda had gotten up.

She returned a few minutes later, climbing into the bed and her and Finn kissed.

"Baron is so sure that Ashley will hate this little one." Amanda replied.

"He's probably trying get into her head now." Finn said.

"He needs to cut it out." Amanda responded.

But they knew he wouldn't.


	2. No More Holding Back

_**May 21st 2018…**_

_The door to Finn and Amanda's room slammed open and then closed with as much authority as Finn pinned a half naked Amanda against the wall, arms above her head before they kissed again._

_Finn picked Amanda up and took her to the bed, putting Amanda on it once she had slipped out of her shorts and he pulled his jeans off._

_When they were fully naked, Finn was on top of Amanda and pressed her close to him so she could feel how his body was reacting to her touching him, Amanda letting out a low moan as Finn trailed his mouth along her neck and right shoulder before she felt his teeth lightly sink into the crook of her neck and her eyes went wide with a feral look in them._

_"Much better…" Finn responded in a raspy tone, glancing at the red and black box of condoms that had been left for them… but shoved it onto the floor._

_Amanda could barely blink before Finn was on top of her, her legs having drifted apart and her feeling him brush it against her, which elicited a low moan as an indication of what she wanted._

_"Fuck!" The brunette gasped out, not anticipating him to go so deep so quickly but he let her adjust by moving slowly and trailing light kisses up and down her neck._

_"I won't hurt you… I love you too much to hurt you." Finn whispered, his fingers running through Amanda's hair as they took it slow._

_Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as they moved faster, digging her nails into Finn's back… she moaned out as she felt Finn's fingers dig into her hips, the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hitting them harder._

_By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was hardly anything left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes, Finn looked down at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him with an exhausted smile._

_Once in each others arms and tangled up in the black bed sheets, Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder as his left hand rested on her hip before they kissed… and closed their eyes._

_They had let go of their stresses and felt a lot better now…_

**Present time**_**, September 3rd 2018…**_

Ashley was still upset as she listened to _Rio _by Duran Duran… and hearing Amanda's voice, Ashley increased the volume.

"Ashley!" Amanda responded loudly, making Ashley jump.

"What do you want?" Ashley asked, pulling her headphones off.

"We need to go over the script, it said that the guys get carted off in a police van tonight." Amanda responded, Ashley seeing the script.

"So?" Ashley asked.

"That's it? Really? You know, I'm worried but I'm just gonna let you be if you won't tell me what's got you crying." Amanda responded before she had left, her hormones overwhelming her… and she hadn't gotten far before Ashley spoke up again.

"It doesn't matter how I feel as long as I'm a cash cow, huh?!" Ashley replied.

"Is that what Baron said? He's just trying to get into your head, Sis." Amanda responded after turning around and walking back to her as Ashley stood up.

"Well I am basically one ain't I? If my last name wasn't Hardy I bet ya I'll still a small time wrestler!" Ashley shouted.

"Just calm down!" Amanda replied.

"Calm down?! When you couldn't keep your legs shut?!" Ashley responded.

"Don't go there, Ashley! Don't drag mine and Finn's child into this!" Amanda replied.

"I've put a lot of things in life on hold for this company only to be called a cash cow! You only got popular by fucking Balor! And I doubt that's..." Ashley said, poking Amanda's stomach too hard. "Even his kid! Were you sleeping with Randy again?! You were, weren't you, you little slut?!" She responded after pushing Amanda back enough and Amanda caught herself from falling… and her right hand on her stomach, her mama bear side emerging

Amanda stood up straight before punching Ashley.

"You're such a heartless little bitch, Ashley Louise Hardy, accusing me of screwing around and lying! You lost out on being in this little one's life!" Amanda responded before she left, Ashley's nose bleeding.

Amanda brushed right past Seth… and Seth stopped her.

"Do me a favor, leave Ashley! You're better off!" Amanda responded.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"Baron got into her head and she took it out on me and dragged mine and Finn's baby into it, claimed that this kid isn't Finn's, shoved me and…" Amanda responded before Seth saw her bleeding knuckles.

"You punched her because she went off completely at you and tried to kill the baby." Seth replied.

"Yeah." Amanda responded before Seth guided her to the trainer's room and texted _'Ash went off and Mandy clobbered her.' _to Finn, who had shown up and him and Amanda hugged… and she explained it, Finn lightly brushing her tears away.

"Whatever Baron said to her must have really hurt her but she knows that this baby growing in you is mine." Finn replied, lightly rubbing Amanda's stomach.

"Called her a cash cow… I want to rip his head off and rip hers off too!" Amanda replied.

"I'll talk to her later to try to calm her down but right now-" Seth responded before he was cut off.

"She's not getting anywhere near mine and Finn's baby, there's more to her going off and she won't tell me. Instead, she'd rather try to kill an innocent child! I'm done with her!" Amanda replied angrily.

"You two can't just walk away from her!" Seth responded.

"We can and we will! The child Mandy and I created, he or she takes priority over Ashley's rage!" Finn replied before he helped Amanda stand up and they left, his right arm around her back.

Reaching their locker room, Finn got Amanda to sit down.

Grabbing the portable fetal heart monitor, Finn placed the wand on Amanda's stomach after she pulled her shirt up… and both were reassured by hearing their baby's heartbeat.

And they felt like the decision they had made was the right one.


	3. Choices

_**March 13th 2011…**_

_22 year old Ashley looked around frantically in her bag but couldn't find the Hydrocodone… and then saw 20 year old Amanda in the hotel lobby and accosted her._

"_Where are they?!" Ashley growled._

"_You're not putting that junk in your body anymore, Ash! Not after what just happened to Jeff!" Amanda responded, having been working through a knee injury and was pulled from events early last month._

"_You need to stay out of my life, Amanda!" Ashley replied angrily after she let go and turned away._

"_You and Jeff both need to get off those drugs before they kill you! You think Gil can handle losing two of his children or are you and Jeff trying to slowly kill yourselves?! None of us are gonna stand to the side while you two are being fucking selfish and brainless!" Amanda responded, Ashley turning back to her._

"_I thought you were different but you are just like Matt, you think we are lost causes! We don't need any of you basic bitches, we've got each other!" Ashley yelled._

"_What you, Jeff and TJ need is a fucking wake up call, you three are destroying your lives!" Amanda shouted._

"_Nah we're just having some good times." Ashley said._

"_All fun and games til you end up in an early grave!" Amanda responded, Ashley grabbing her and slamming her into the wall with enough force to bust her head open… and Amanda tackled her and put her through a table before repeatedly punching Ashley._

_The two were pulled apart by Sting and Jeff and tried to get free._

"_You're beyond fucked up, Mandy!" Ashley yelled._

"_If you think Matt, Gil, Beth and baby Ruby can get over losing you two, you're insane!" Amanda shouted._

"_She's right, you both need help!" Sting responded as he held onto Amanda and Jeff held onto Ashley._

"_She has no right telling us what to do!" Jeff yelled._

"_That was an 89 second match before you were too damn stoned to even stand up straight, boy! You and Ashley need help!" Sting replied angrily._

"_Fuck you both!" Ashley shouted before she and Jeff stormed off, Sting holding a washcloth to Amanda's head._

"_They're gonna get help, they have no choice, little lady." Sting responded._

_Amanda had a feeling that the cycle of violence and anger would repeat itself but not necessarily stem from addiction…_

**Present time**_**, September 3rd 2018… **_

"So she's just leaving me behind?!" Ashley responded angrily after Seth explained it.

"Can you really blame her, Ash?! Mandy's pregnant, you pushed her and could've caused her to lose the baby! You do not mess with an angry mama bear, they'll protect their cubs by any means necessary!" Dean replied after he overheard them.

"So what are you saying?!" Ashley asked.

"Suck up your damn wounded pride and apologise to your sister!" Seth responded.

"Seth, an apology ain't gonna fix anything this time around." Dean replied, Seth turning to him.

"She'll be too busy living her fantasy and wouldn't listen." Ashley muttered.

"She's protecting the baby!" Seth responded.

"She's just living in some fantasy world, with the 'perfect' marriage and a 'miracle' child." Ashley said.

"And you're being an angry little brat." Dean responded bluntly.

"Oh I'm an angry little brat when I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking?!" Ashley asked.

"You almost killed their child!" Seth replied.

"If I was attempting to murder it, there would be a knife in her stomach!" Ashley yelled, before she stormed out.

"Mandy's right, she's not fit to be around the baby." Seth responded.

At the same time, Luke walked into the _Demon Lovers _locker room and saw Amanda's reddened eyes as Finn held a washcloth to Amanda's nose as it had been bleeding because of the excess blood volume and Amanda's sensitive nasal passages.

"I heard that Ash went off at you… it got really damn personal, didn't it?" Luke replied, Amanda nodding.

"17 years and she just flushes it all down the drain… maybe Matt was right with what he said that night in the hospital, maybe she's beyond being saved if she's intent on making sure Finn and I never get to welcome this little one into the world." Amanda responded.

"No one is beyond saving. It just take some people longer to realise they need to be saved." Luke replied.

"She's not getting anywhere near this baby after she almost caused me to fall. Ashley shoved me earlier." Amanda replied, startling Luke.

"Okay, hell will probably freeze over first before she ask for help." Luke responded.

"Knowing her, yes it will." Finn responded.

It was as they watched The Shield fight back that they saw Ashley in the ring as well… and saw her grab a microphone as the fans chanted _"Where's Mandy?! Where's Mandy."_ and Ashley looked out at them and couldn't hold back her rage anymore.

"People see me as a cash cow! Fine I got two words for you basic ass bitches, I quit!" Ashley yelled before dropping the microphone and leaving.

"The hell is going on here?!" Renee responded.

"I think Hardy has just snapped from the pressure." Corey replied, as Ashley shoved a cameraman down.

"Something tells me Hardy isn't joking this time." Renee responded.

In the backstage area, Baron had barged into the Demon Lovers locker room as Amanda had changed her top.

"Knock next time, Chrome Dome!" Amanda responded, setting her tank top aside and Baron seeing the drops of dried blood on it.

"What happened to you?" Baron asked.

"A random nosebleed. Not that you really care after you set Ashley off at me." Amanda responded, brushing a stray hair off of her _Workout Or Take A Nap? _maternity tank top.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Baron said.

"You called her a cash cow, I know it was you!" Amanda responded.

"Just because she can't handle the truth doesn't mean that's it's my fault. Go talk her out of it." Baron replied.

"Fuck that, you talk her out of quitting or you just walk away like the little bitch you are! Her rage was directed right at mine and Finn's child earlier all because you feel like your spot in the company is threatened by her being here! It's you who's the nobody, Corbin, you're only here because you fit the look Vince envisions as a champion but you fucking suck at wrestling and cheat in every match! You're a wannabe Brock Lesnar!" Amanda replied angrily as Finn, Bryan and Luke ran in and Finn shielded Amanda.

"Get outta here, Corbin!" Finn responded.

"Mandy's the one who drove Ash away!" Baron yelled.

"Own up to what you did for once! Admit it, you just want everyone you feel are threats to your position in the company gone and you started by turning Ashley against me!" Amanda shouted.

"Alright fine! They're talking about getting a new GM, they wanted you first but since you are pregnant, they want Ashley!" Baron yelled.

"Tells you that they have no faith in you as GM since you've been GM for two and a half weeks and Raw is losing ratings." Bryan responded before he and Luke threw Baron out and Finn wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist and Luke and Bryan left.

"Even though he caused it, it doesn't make what she did earlier okay. What if we really can't trust her with our child?" Amanda responded quietly as Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's stomach.

"She's gonna have to prove that we can trust her… right now, I just can't see her calming down." Finn replied before they kissed.

They were doing what they felt was right.


End file.
